Your Immortal
by xxxxPrepz4Liefxxxx
Summary: My bran new story. Hope ya like!
1. Chapter 1&2

Chapters 1&2

Chapter 1.

AN: Special muscles (get it, coz im prep) 2 my new bf (not in that way) Duck, [insertname here] 4 helpin me wifth da stury and spellin. U roq! Justine ur da luv of my derpzzing life u roq 2! Kp roqs!

Yo my name is Chalky Light'ness Senli Duck Road and I have shurt blond hair (that's not how I got my name) with green streaks and blue tips that reaches my mid-head and dark red eyes like obscure tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Morgan Freeman (AN: If you don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). Im not rel8ted to Bruce Road but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. Im a werewolf but my body is bald. I have ebony skin. Im also a wizard, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where im in my sevnth year (Im seven). I'm a prep (in case you couldn't tell) and wear mostly white. I love Sports Authority and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a white bro tank with matching white sunglasses and white basketball shorts, long white socks, and white flip flops. I was wearing clear chapstick, no foundation, no eyeliner, and no eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was it wasn't snowing or raining so there was plenty of sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of goths stared at me. I put a middle finger at them.

"Hey Chalky!" shouted a voice. I looked up…. Hermoine Granger!

"What up Hermoine?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: Duuudes, Howz my story yo?

Chapter 2.

AN: Danks holmes for helpin out with da story bra!

The next day I woke up in my bed. It was bright and sunny again. I opened the door to my closet and ate some deer from a bottle I had. My bed was white pale and inside it was electrik green with white lace on the ends. I got out of my bed and took off my giant LSP t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a white tank top, a dodecahedral necklace, flip flops and a fishnet on my head. I put on four pairs of sunglasses on my face, and put my hair in a not.

My friend, Cedar (AN: Duck this is you!) woke up and frowned at me. He flipped his short 2 inch hair blond hair with red streaks and opened his pee green eyes. He put on his Brad Pitt t-shirt with a white mini, hairnet and pointy sandals. We put gel in our hair (Gel.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Hermoine Granger yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah. So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Hermoine?" he asked as we went out of the Griffendor common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed. Just then, Hermoine walked up next to me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Katy Perry is having a concert in Hogsmeade." He told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love KP. She's my favourite singer, besides Kanye.

"Well…. Do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	2. Chapter 3&4

Chapters 3&4

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMIN THE STIRY GOTHS OK! udderwize muscles 2 da prepz peeps 4 da good reveiws! MUSCLES AGAIN DUCK! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Katy Perry.

On the day of the consert I put on my open toad shoes wif high heels. Undah kneeth them were ripped socks. Then I put on a really small shirt (for midriff) with some oil on my body. I put on matching armbands on my arms. I gelled my hair made it look all smooth. I felt badass then, so I pounded my chest. I punmped some iron while I waited for nothing and listed to some KP. I painted my nails with air and put on TONS of colone. Then I put on some breathe spray. I didn't put on facepaint because I was color anyway. I ate some deer in a bottle and I was ready to go to the consert.

I went outside. Hermoine was waiting there in front of her flying car. She was wearing a Miley Cyrus t-shirt (she would play at the show too), mini shorts, pink nail polish and a TON of eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl goiz wer it okey!).

"Hey Hermoine." I said in a happy voice.

"Hi Chakly." She said buck. We walked into her flying hat pink Prius (the licezenze plate said 420) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Katy Perry and Kanye Weast. We both smoked wead and alcohol. When we got there, we both hopped out of her car. We went into the mosh pit in frony of the stage and jumped up and down as we listed to Katy Perry.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up!" sang Katy ( I don't own da lyrics to dat song).

"Katy is a fucking babe." I said to Hermoine, pointing at her boobs as she sung, filling the club with her amazing voice.

Suddenly Hermoine looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the mudic. Then I caught on.

"Hey, its ok I don't like her better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Hermoine sensitively and I put my arm around her all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Katy and she's going out with Russell fucking Brand. I fucking hate that bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly brunette face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Hermoine. After the concert, we drank some tea and asked Katy and Miley for their autogwafs and photos with them. We got KP concert tees. Hermoine and I crawled back into the Prius, but Hermoine didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead she drive the car into…. The Forbidden Forest!

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup fammin okey chalky's name is CHAKLY nut jake ryan OK! HERMOINE IS SOO IN LUF wif him dat she is acting difrent! dey nu eechodah b4 ok!

"HERMOINE!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Hermoine didn't answer but she stopped the flying car and got out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked blazingly.

"Chalky?" She asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Hermoine leaned xtra-close to me and I looked into her british blue eyes (she was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much happiness and joy and then I suddenly didn't feel mad anymore.

And then…. suddenly just as Hermoine kissed me passionately. Hermoine climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. I took off her top and she took off my clothes. I even took off her bra. Then I put my thingie into her you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She screamed. She was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my non-furry body became all furry. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It was….Dumbledore.


End file.
